


An Experiment

by m_s_b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is bored. Seb is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment

_Jim, would you be so kind and stop flicking that fucking light switch off and on? I’m trying to read._

‘Nope,’ Jim replied turning the light on, ‘It’s an experiment.’

_What experiment? How quickly you can piss me off?_ Sebastian asked, closing his book.

‘Of course not, Sebastian,’ James replied matter-of-factly, ‘I’m testing the durability of a light bulb.’

_What for?_  The blonde arched his brow. _Is that a part of your new scientific theory, or what?_

‘Nah,’ Jim switched the light off, ‘I’m bored, that’s all.’

_Then solve a crossword or something. And stop playing with that switch before you’ll burn out the− Fuck!_

The darkness filled the room.

‘Ups?’

_ I fucking told you, Jim. I fucking told you. _


End file.
